Riding Pipes
by Weezy6
Summary: This story makes you think things which aren't actually what's happening...when Ron and Hermione go into the Chamber of Secrets with Harry, they have a lot of fun...and then Harry leaves...


**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling owns everything to do with Harry Potter. I am only letting off creativeness, and no copyright infringement is intended._

It was a warm night.

The Whomping Willow swayed slowly in the breeze.

One of the leaves broke free from the tree, and floated away to land delicately on the grass.

Inside the Hogwarts castle, there was little movement.

It was late at night, and the hallways were free of students.

Professor Severus Snape marched past a closed door, his robes flowing behind him.

Inside the closet which held the Gryffindor broomsticks, two people huddled up to one another.

"Is he gone?" asked Ron Weasley.

Ron was a tall boy with ginger hair, a long nose, and freckles.

"I'm not sure" replied Hermione Granger.

Hermione was an intelligent girl with bushy brown hair, and slightly large front teeth.

Hermione opened the door a crack, and peaked around the corner. Snape was rounding the corner, out of sight.

Hermione retreated into the cupboard, and pulled the door after her.

"I think so, but we'd better stay here for a few more moments" she whispered.

Ron nodded, and smiled.

"This is cosy" he commented.

"Ronald!" whispered Hermione.

Ron laughed.

"Shh!" Hermione hissed, putting her finger to her lips.

Ron grabbed her by the shoulders, and pulled her towards him.

"Let go!" hissed Hermione.

Ron smiled.

Hermione broke free, and opened the door a crack. She saw Professor Snape's robes flow past the door, and pulled the door shut quietly.

"He's still there" she whispered.

Ron nodded.

"Breaking the rules is so…dangerous!" she whispered excitingly.

"Who are you, and what have you done with Hermione?" asked Ron.

Hermione giggled, and Ron stifled it with his hand.

He pushed past her, and peaked out the door.

He couldn't see Snape, so he pushed the door open, fully, and it bashed against the wall.

He cursed, as they heard Snape's feet returning.

He closed the door hurriedly, and they waited in the dark.

"Do you remember last time, when you couldn't find the right hole" giggled Hermione.

It was hard to see in the dark, but Hermione was sure she saw Ron blush.

"Yeah…but only because it's so slippery, and dark" he replied.

"Our Parents would die if they knew what we were doing! We're so lucky Harry can keep secrets" whispered Hermione.

Ron nodded.

Suddenly, he was jumping in the air, yelping.

"What?" hissed Hermione, suddenly alarmed.

"S-s-s-spider!" stuttered Ron, moving closer to the door.

Hermione turned and found the small spider Ron had seen.

She picked it up, along with the brooms Ron had knocked over. She stood the brooms up, and set the spider free through the crack under the door.

"Honestly, Ronald…" she sighed.

She opened the door, and left the cupboard.

Ron followed.

Hermione pulled a piece of parchment out from her pocket.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good", she whispered, pointing her wand at it.

The hidden map slowly spread itself onto the page.

"Snape's coming this way!" she hissed.

Together, they rushed off down the corridor, and rounded the opposite corner to the one Snape was coming around. They broke into a run as soon as they got to a long passageway. They could hear Snape's feet coming closer.

"The map says there's a secret passageway…here!" hissed Hermione, pulling Ron behind a statue.

The passage came out near a girl's bathroom. They slowed down, and walked slowly into the bathroom.

They looked around.

There was a ghost floating around near the ceiling, but other than that, the room was empty.

Suddenly, Harry Potter emerged from nowhere, at the opposite side of the room.

"I heard someone coming, and hid…what took you so long?" he asked, folding up his invisibility cloak.

"Snape held us up" explained Hermione.

Ron gasped as he brushed a spider out of his hair.

Hermione shook her head.

"Come on! If you want to get any sleep at all tonight, we have to get moving" Harry explained.

Hermione nodded, and put her wand into her pocket.

She returned the map to Harry.

"Mischief managed" Harry muttered, aiming his own wand at the map.

The map disappeared, leaving a blank piece of parchment.

He stored it in his pocket.

"Let's go" he said.

He turned towards the basin which was opposite the cubicle which the ghost had just disappeared into.  
He felt the tap, and found the imprint of a snake.

He stared at the snake, and pictured it moving.

He pictured it as though it was – alive.

"Open up" he demanded, only it came out of his mouth in a series of hisses.

The tap on the basin shined a bright light, and started spinning. The whole basin moved, to reveal a pipe, big enough to fit a person.

"Thanks" Ron said.

Harry shrugged.

Ron took one last look at Hermione, and climbed into the pipe. He let go, and Harry could heard him scream.

Hermione followed, and let out a screech which sent a shiver up Harry's spine.

Harry lowered himself into the pipe, and let go.

He felt the wind rushing past him, and the slime on the sides of the pipe was covering him.

He got to a sharp bend in the pipe, and got a fright. He yelled out, and felt himself flying out the end of the tunnel.

He landed on the slimy floor, which was covered in bones from small animals.

It was dark, so he lit his wand.

He stood up, and saw Hermione and Ron waiting expectantly for him, also covered in slime.

"Come on!" Hermione nagged, and they started going through the large tunnel they had landed in.

They reached a part in the wall where there was a large steel ladder built into it.

The mounted the ladder, and started to climb.

They reached a platform, which had several different pipes leading off it.

There were three boards, leaning up against the wall.

They each took a board, and climbed into a pipe.

"You ready?" called Ron.

The other's said yes.

"Go!" they all yelled, letting go.

The pipes spiralled in different directions.

Harry had climbed onto his board, and was going at super speeds.

He shrieked as he rounded a sharp corner. He heard Ron curse, and Hermione squeal, as the same sort of thing happened to them.

He laughed at the thought of Draco Malfoy (his rival) being pushed down these pipes…he could only imagine the look on his face.

The pipes were somehow lit, and they were having the time of their lives.

Harry felt himself going faster and faster, until he hit a stone wall.

He lay on the ground for a while, with a stupid smile on his face, but eventually he stood up, and moved to a steel ladder.

He could hear Ron moaning somewhere nearby, but Hermione was nowhere to be seen.

He made it to the top first, and chose a pipe.

He was soon joined by the others.

"That was wicked!" Ron announced.

"Completely satisfying" Hermione gushed.

"This is so awesome! I _love _Salazar Slytherin for this! Though – he'd probably kill us if he knew there were three Gryffindor's down here taking advantage of something that was to be built for killing Muggleborns! _And_ Hermione's Muggleborn!" Harry cried.

They all laughed, prepared themselves for the next journey.

"Ready?" asked Hermione.

"I'll go with you" Ron told Hermione, climbing onto the board behind Hermione.

Harry cursed.

"What?" asked Hermione.

"I've got an early Quidditch practice tomorrow morning. I'll have to go back after this one" he explained.

"OK. The pipe you're in comes out near a ladder that should take you right back up to the school" Hermione instructed.

"It's a miracle Dumbledore didn't have the Chamber closed after Ginny got taken…" Ron said in wonder.

Hermione sighed, and rolled her eyes.

"I still think we should bring brooms down here, so we can get back easier" Ron said.

"No, Ron, because they wouldn't survive the way down!" Hermione said.

"Come on, let's go" said Harry.

They let go, and felt themselves winding down the long pipes.

Once Harry had stopped, (this time by means of the pipe narrowing out,) he climbed up the ladder he found, and made his way back to the school.

He smiled at the thought of Hermione and Ron, alone in the Chamber of Secrets.

_That would make a __great story_, he thought.


End file.
